This invention relates to a mechanical joint wall sleeve and more particularly to a threaded mechanical joint wall sleeve.
Mechanical joint wall sleeves are commonly used to provide a means for extending a pipe or the like through a wall. Mechanical joint wall sleeves may also be used to provide the connection between a pair of pipes which extend into opposite sides of the wall.
Mechanical joint wall sleeves are ordinarily cast to particular specifications depending upon the wall thickness and the diameter of the pipe to be accommodated. Thus, it is necessary for a huge inventory to be maintained by the contractor since a large number of combinations are possible due to varying wall thicknesses and pipe diameters.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a mechanical joint wall sleeve which may accommodate various wall thicknesses.
A further object of the invention is to provide a threaded mechanical joint wall sleeve which greatly reduces the inventory normally required.
A further object of the invention is to provide a threaded mechanical joint wall sleeve wherein end members or adapters may be threadably secured to either the inside or outside surfaces of a cylindrical member which is embedded in the wall member.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a threaded mechanical joint wall sleeve which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.